


Can't Deny You're Worth It (When Our Fingers Interlock)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh ends up being back six hours late on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Deny You're Worth It (When Our Fingers Interlock)

**Author's Note:**

> no one can stop me from mentioning/referencing star trek in my fics.
> 
> title from still into you by paramore

Josh was late getting back to the apartment. Like, not just a few minutes, or even an hour, but six hours. He had been meant to get back at seven, and he and Tyler would have a romantic dinner of Taco Bell whilst watching the Search for Spock (it was practically a romcom, even if it wasn't marketed that way) but instead it was one in the morning and he was only just back.

It was a mistake, really. The flight was late, so he had called Tyler to say he may be an hour or so late, but he ended up only getting on the plane over three hours after the scheduled time. And then, when he landed, the taxi he had hired had left, and when he called another taxi, it took an hour to arrive, then they got stuck in traffic, and everything was going wrong. To make things worse, his phone ran out of charge, so he couldn't call or text Tyler, or explain why that was. He felt so _bad_ , like the worst boyfriend ever.

After far too long, he finally got home, leaving his luggage in the hallway and instantly going to find Tyler. He was lying asleep on the couch, TV still on, now displaying some shitty infomercial channel, in which a man with an incredibly thick beard used a dual saw to cut a man out of a sealed metal box. Infomercials were truly fascinating.

He sighed, looking at Tyler curled up on the couch. As much as he would love to apologise right away, he didn't want to wake up Tyler, and he was also really hungry, because plane food was disgusting and he didn't want to lower himself to those levels. He kissed Tyler's forehead before he walked to the kitchen, getting a bowl of cereal before returning to Tyler. He sat on the floor to eat it, because they only had the couch through here to sit on.

He wasn't quite sure whether he should carry Tyler into the bedroom, and just try not to wake him in doing so, or cover him in a blanket and leave him there. Thankfully, he was spared from any decision making when Tyler began to awake, yawning and stretching with his eyes still closed.

He looked confused for a second when he opened them, probably only realising then he was on a couch, and Josh was sitting in front of him with an empty bowl of Reece's Puffs. After that, he seemed to remember, and looked a bit disappointed, which only made Josh feel worse.

"Sorry I missed our anniversary," Joh murmured, putting the empty bowl on the floor and taking Tyler's hand in his. "The flight was late as the taxi wasn't there and-"

Tyler shook his head, smiling at him. "It's cool," he assured him, voice slow and slurred from sleep. "None of that is your fault. We can eat Taco Bell and watch Star Trek tomorrow. Well, today, I guess."

Josh smiled, because Tyler was the best boyfriend ever, and of course he would be completely fine with Josh messing up their first anniversary. "Thanks, Ty," he said. "Do you wanna move to the bed?"

Tyler shook his head, scrunching up his face in distaste. "Can't be bothered to _move_. Let's sleep here," he said, using the hand he was still clutching to try pull Josh closer. Tyler remained too weak to be able to forcibly move him, but Josh went along with it, sighing and moving towards the couch.

As it turned out, couches weren't made for two people to sleep on, so Josh ended up having to drape himself over Tyler like a cat. He mentioned the similarity between himself and cats to Tyler, and he just huffed. "You're not a cat, Josh."

Josh made a humming sound in agreement, but whispered, "I am a cat," because he was determined to one day transform into one. He would be Catman, with the power to sleep more than was justified by the amount of energy he exerted, and be seen as cute even when he was doing little more than depleting people's food supplies. Tyler didn't say anything in response, but he might've just been asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear it was at least twice this length. w/e. thanks for reading. itd be cool if you gave kudos/commented.


End file.
